The Uzumaki Brothers
by Masked Kitsune59
Summary: Naruto is born 5 years before his parent's death, the Kyuubi sealed into his younger brother, Menma. Experiencing loss, Naruto grows very differently, unlocking a long lost Kekkei Genkai and a gift from a lost friend. With the gift of his friend and his Mokuton, Naruto will make a lasting name for himself in history. Smart!Powerful!Calculative!Mokuton!Naruto.
1. Prologue: Namikaze Naruto

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever Naruto fic, I'm really looking forward to hearing what you guys think of it. This story will have an older Naruto, roughly around the same age as Itachi, while my not really OC, Menma, will be taking his place as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and member of team seven. You may not like it, but please keep any flames to yourself, if you wish to say anything negative make it constructive. My only ambition here is to have fun, so I don't really mind if a few of you thousands hate it. Naruto in this is a completely different person to his cannon self, hopefully this Prologue will give you understanding as to why. Yes, he is very strong, but future enemies will be given there own boosts to compete with him. Many women will be drawn to him, not just the little shipping you'll see here. Oh, and keep in mind that on my list of goals is to fill any plot holes this chapter will leave you with; there'll be quite a few. But, I swear they'll be answered in time, even if it take until the Shippuden timeline. Read. Review. Don't Flame. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Namikaze Naruto**

A blonde haired boy looked at the woman lying in the hospital bed, tears in his eyes as he listened to the silent beeping of the monitor slow. She smiled at him, waving the six year old boy closer to her. The boy was hesitant at first, but he refused to let the woman down, especially not now. So, he walked towards her and grabbed her offered hand, squeezing it gently.

"Naru-chan, I know it's been very hard on you this last year," She whispered, her violet eyes looking into his blue-eyes with nothing but love. "with your father sacrificing himself a year ago, and me ending up like this, just barely holding on," He could see the regret forming in her eyes. "But, I've seen you grow so much because of it and I'm so proud of the way you've been looking after your Otouto," He could see the pride in her eyes as she began to struggle to speak and breath. "Remember everything your father and I taught you, and pass it on to Menma-chan….he's always going to need you…"

The tears fell freely from his eyes as he felt her grip loosen and the solitary drone of the monitor filled his ears. "K-Kaa-chan….." He whispered, lowering his head so that his spiky long blonde hair hid his eyes. He remembered the words his father had left him with, and his free hand gripped tightly as he felt something strong rise from within him. He felt overwhelmed with power, and before he knew it a scream escaped his lips and roots burst from the hidden cave they'd hidden his mother in. The cave was soon filled by trees, all surrounding the hospital bed his mother laid in.

Naruto looked around at what he'd just created, shock evident on his face. But, when he turned to where his mother was, he saw the smile etched onto her lips. "I'll never let you down Kaa-chan, even if I refuse to forgive Tou-chan for what he did to Otouto; I'll never let either of you down," He vowed, clenching his fist tightly as a look of complete determination spread across his face.

XXX

Several years later, Naruto found himself thinking of that time as he looked at the headband he'd just earned from the academy as rookie of the year. The young blonde stood on his father's head carved into the Hokage Monument, his two best friends flanking him on either side.

One was his first friend Shisui, another prodigy in his own right and a proud member of the famous Uchiha clan. The boy had a tuft of messy black hair that curled at its ends, pale skin and charcoal black-eyes; all of which described majority of his clan feature wise. He wore a high collared black shirt with his clan's emblem on the back and a pair of khaki shorts, finished by his black shinobi sandals. The young Uchiha was very skilled in his clan's arts and quite skilled with the shunshin for a Gennin.

The other was Hana, the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan and Naruto's crush. The beautiful girl had long tamed brown hair kept in a ponytail, tattoos on her cheeks that were customary for any Inuzuka who had been given their ninken companion. She wore a black tank top that was slightly covered by a tan vest, black skin tight shorts and a matching pair of black shinobi sandals. Hana was very skilled in her clan's secret jutsu, a key point being the fact that she was given three companions instead of just one. She was also studying the arts of a medic and genjutsu specialist.

That only left Namikaze Naruto himself; the rookie of his year, son of the Yondaime and one of two remaining Uzumaki. The blonde wore a grey hoodie over his black t-shirt; a pair of black ANBU styled pants and black shinobi sandals. The boy had grown much in the time he'd lost his mother and made his vow, and he hadn't even shown his true capabilities yet. All anyone knew about his skill, was the only one their age that could match him even when he was holding back, was Shisui.

"So, we all made it," Hana smiled, bringing the boys from their separate thoughts. She'd known them both since her first time going to the playground, and her little brother had even become best friends with Naruto's. It was the leading reason she'd developed feelings for her blonde friend, seeing him with his brother had opened her to a completely different side of the Naruto she'd known.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Shisui smirked, wrapping his headband around his forehead for the first time. "We're all great shinobi, especially considering our ages," He deduced, earning smiles from both his friends.

"I just hope we're all on the same team, our shared dream wouldn't work out to well if we weren't," Naruto said, looking out at the setting sun.

"Our teams won't matter, our dream of peace will come true no matter what, we won't let that promise fail…ever," Shisui said, complete seriousness and determination filling him.

"He's right Naruto-kun; all three of us will do whatever it takes!" Hana added, giving Naruto one of her best smiles. Naruto nodded, and turned to look out at the village with a reassured smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what I would do without you two," He said, still looking out over the village. "But, I've got to go, Kakashi-nii-san and Menma-kun are waiting," He smiled, before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Well, I guess that's my cue, later Hana!" Shisui waved, disappearing in his own shunshin.

"Show offs," Hana growled, walking towards the stairs that led to the ground. She, unlike her two friends, had yet to learn that damn jutsu; and, neither would teach her how to do it! Sometimes, she swore she just wanted to clobber those two.

XXX

 _(Six Months Later, Chuunin Exams, Iwagakure)_

It had been six months, six months of missions and training, all leading to this step in his life and Namikaze Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer. It had been a month and five days since they'd started these exams, and it all led up to this point were the prodigy of Konoha and son of the Yondaime Hokage would face the prodigy of Iwagakure and the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. All contestants had fought fiercely and admirably through the preliminaries and the semi-finals , but this grudge match was what it all led up to. Naruto's entire family and group of friends had come to cheer him on, Shisui and Hana had come to compete, but both had been taken out; Shisui having lost to Kurotsuchi in the semi-finals. Kakashi and Itachi had been brought as the personal guard of his grandfather-like Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. His little brother, Uzumaki Menma, sat in the lap of Mitarashi Anko, while Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke sat in their mother's laps; both being Menma's best friend and surrogate little brothers to Naruto. Even, his two Sannin God parents were in attendance, though both had opted to sit on the roof of the large stadium, neither wanting to pay for tickets.

"I'm sure you've heard this from my hot head comrades, but the beating I'm about to deliver is because of what your father did to my people," Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, said glaring hatefully into Naruto's azure eyes.

"My father did what was necessary when your people attacked my village, as much as I wish for peace for the entirety of the Elemental Nations, I would've done the same. You and your comrades need to wake up and realize, if you were in my Tou-chan's position, you would've done whatever possible to protect your village," Naruto said. He was completely calm, as any shinobi is expected to be and knew he could win this.

"Enough talk," The proctor interrupted, stopping Kurotsuchi's retort. "Begin!" He ordered.

Naruto was the first to start, disappearing so fast that the kunoichi couldn't follow his movements. The blonde had held everything back in the previous fights, having not been forced to battle his rival and teammate Shisui. So, Kurotsuchi and the onlookers had no clue of his true power, the power of a prodigy. This, was why Kurotsuchi was caught off guard when a foot connected with her chin, sending her sailing into the air. She didn't have a second to spare as Naruto appeared in mid air just below her, "This is it!" He yelled in her ears, voice fierce.

He spun her body by using his own limbs to create the needed force, and then with meticulous intention, delivered a bone crushing chakra induced kick to her ribs. But, he didn't finish there; as he felt the pull of gravity bring him to where her body had crashed, his father's original technique appeared in his hand as a spiraling ball of his light blue chakra.

Kurotsuchi looked towards the boy she'd severely underestimated as he fell towards her with an A-ranked ninjutsu inside of his palm. Her bleary eyes filled with fear as she recognized the jutsu from a story the sole survivor of their invading forces of Konoha had told her. It was the original jutsu of the Yellow Flash that had aided him in annihilating an entire army of men by himself.

But, even as she prepared herself for death and her opponent fell towards her, the reaper never came for her. She opened her eyes slightly and they immediately widened seeing Naruto standing over her with the jutsu positioned over her chest. "I advise you to surrender, I can tell you know of this jutsu, and I would not wish to deliver it to an opponent that does not deserve it," He said, his somehow charming cerulean blue-eyes piercing through her.

"P-Proctor….." Her voice was acting on its own, but in her heart she'd realized she stood no chance against this boy, even if she herself was a prodigy. "I forfeit the match," She sounded ashamed as the words left her mouth, but the ball of chakra nevertheless disappeared.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" The proctor called, raising his hand to signify the end of the match.

Naruto still stood over the young girl, his hand outstretched and a small smile on his face. Kurotsuchi was surprised by the gesture, but nonetheless accepted his help and allowed him to help her up. "I'm sorry for having been so rough, I usually don't take things so seriously," He said, a charming smile on his angular face. "I know you'll mind me saying this, but I'll say it regardless," He continued, her pink eyes never leaving his azure. "Your hot headedness holds you back, let go of the old things that have been done and don't shoulder a grudge that you have no need for. You're incredibly strong from what I watched in your previous matches, and I'm sure you'll one day be a splendid shinobi," He said, and she could tell his words were from the heart.

"Thank you, but it seems your skill out classes my own greatly, Naruto-san," She said with a bow of respect.

"Don't be so formal with me, please call me Naruto from now on," He said, chuckling a bit.

"I will, and you can call me Kurotsuchi from now on as well," She said, offering him a smile.

"I hope we meet again someday, Kurotsuchi, hopefully as allies," He smiled, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, never once paying any mind to those cheering loudly for him.

"Don't tell me you're falling for Minato's brat," A man chuckled, walking up to her. The brunette blushed brightly, but didn't say anything, her father only wanted a reaction from her anyhow. "I heard what he said to you though, and he was right," He said, shocking her to the core. "He's not his father, and has no control of what that man did in his life. And, as he said before your short lived match, we all would do the exact same as his father had if it was for Iwa," He smiled, looking up to the young boy who had joined his friends in the stand. _"You're quite interesting for someone your age, Namikaze Naruto,"_ He thought.

In the stands, Naruto was speaking with his friends as his god-father appeared behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. "So, what do you call that move of yours? Even if it uses the start from a taijutsu style I didn't know you knew," The white haired man chuckled, but was caught off guard when his ear was pinched by the force of Kami-sama herself.

" Release my godson before I break you," Tsunade ordered, a sugary sweet smile on her face. Jiraiya did as ordered, the fear of righteous feminine fury very well engrained into him. The blonde Sannin then turned to Naruto, "It seems you've replicated my technique, almost perfectly," She smiled, pride in her eyes.

"Hai, Baa-chan, it's a key factor in my ' **Rasengan: Okami Rendan** '," Naruto answered, a proud smile on his face at hers and Jiraiya's acknowledgement of his skill.

"Okami? Why not Gama Rendan, has a nice ring to it," Jiraiya tried suggesting, pouting a bit.

Naruto laughed at their antics, as did Shisui and Hana, "Naruto-kun, did you not tell them you found the Wolf Summoning scroll on our last B-rank mission?" Hana asked, raising a brow at the blonde.

"Nope, I was leaving it as a surprise, Hana-chan," He chuckled, his spine quivering a bit before all three Gennin were immediately wrapped into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you three, and I told you that combination would be perfect, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto Uchiha, his mother's best friend and now his sensei, squealed crushing all three of her students in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sure all three of you will be Chuunin when we return home," She dotted, finally releasing them from the hug of death. "Oh, Tsunade-sensei, I'm sorry to have interrupted," The Uchiha Matriarch bowed, a bit sheepishly.

"It's okay Mikoto-chan, I'm glad to see you doing well, how are your boys?" Tsunade asked, but Naruto didn't hear his sensei's answer as Kakashi and the rest of his precious people who had come showed up, all congratulating him on a quick fight. He promised to one day teach Menma the move, promised Itachi a spar on their return to Konoha and promised to help Kiba and Sasuke in their training as well. Kakashi promised to teach him something special when they returned as did Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade; while, the Hokage also promised to treat him to ramen to celebrate his win.

Naruto's smile couldn't have been bigger, having been surrounded by all those he loved, and everything seeming to be completely happy.

XXX

 _(Two and a Half Years Later, Hokage's Office)_

Naruto glared at the ground, his palms bleeding from his nails cutting into him, his fist were so tightly gripped. Hana had fallen to her knees when she'd heard the truth from the Hokage that Shisui had been killed and one of his sharingan eyes had been taken. The other, had been given to Itachi, Shisui having expected this to happen and had planned ahead. Itachi himself was at the Hokage's window, a dead look in his eyes as he thought about the loss of his cousin.

"Naruto," Itachi called, and the blonde looked up revealing his eyes. One was the normal cerulean blue-eye that everyone expected when they saw the boy; but, the other had a diagonal scar going across a foggy white orb. It was the scar from the blonde's first taste of war, he and Shisui having been sent to aid the Kiri rebels as their first mission as ANBU, Itachi as their captain.

"Yeah," The blonde answered, tears running down both his cheeks.

"Tou-sama, when he heard of Shisui's last request….he was at first against the idea," The young Uchiha paused, walking up to his last remaining best friend. "But, he decided that there would never be a more worthy non-Uchiha to possess a Sharingan," He said, making the blonde's eyes widen greatly. Itachi held out his hand, and in it was a jar with Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan within, one of them, at least.

"Shisui told me, that you were the only one he considered worthy enough to have his eyes in his place," Itachi said, his own tears brimming his eyes as he spoke his cousin's last words to him.

"It's why you, Itachi, Kakashi and one other have been tasked with the destruction of the ROOT ANBU division that has remained active, even after I ordered their disbandment," Hiruzen spoke, his voice grave as he thought of the darkness his rival had fallen into. "I'm positive you'll find what you're looking for with their leader, Shimura Danzo…."

When Hiruzen uttered that name, it seemed a switch had been flipped in Naruto's head as even his damaged eye filled with nothing more than rage and anger. "Danzo, as in the bastard that tried to kidnap my Otouto, the one who is suspected to be behind more than fifty known abductions!" Naruto raged, and all were surprised at the killing intent that leaked from the blonde. "I'll make him pay for taking my best friend, no, my brother from me!" He was breathing heavy as the wooden floors began to bend to his will.

"Naruto-kun," Hana was acting quickly, but when his eye landed on her she nearly jumped. The blonde had been put through far much more hell than his two comrades during his time in Kiri. He had been captured by Yagura, the corrupt Yondaime Mizukage, and tortured for three weeks straight. But, it had been this move by the Mizukage, that allowed Naruto to ultimately reawaken his Mokuton ability and single handedly destroy the deranged Jinchuuriki Kage. Even though, his time there had brought many scars not all of them being physical, his anger now being one of them. "You have to calm down, you'll have your chance to make things right, I know it," She said, caressing his cheek with her soft hand, and it seemed to calm him.

"Your godmother is waiting for you, so she can implant the sharingan into your eye properly," Hiruzen said, looking at his surrogate grandson with sad eyes. He blamed himself for the boy's pain, and no one else. "This mission is an S-rank, and only us and the people I have mentioned will know about it, I'm having another team create a barrier around the location of Root's base to be sure this stays buried so none of you will be effected," The Hokage vowed, and the two boy's nodded both with fierce looks in their eyes.

XXX

A man with shaggy brown hair, who appeared to be crippled, rose a brow as the doors that had once lead to his office flew past him, nearly hitting him. He looked to were the steel doors once stood, and found quite the surprising sight. Standing there was his one time associate, Namikaze Naruto, but something was very different about the boy before him. Where the man had become accustomed to seeing a fogged over eye, now was a blood red-eye with a four pointed, curved shuriken for a pupil. While, the other was the same icy eye that had always held darkness in it.

"Hm, I expected you here sooner," The man said, being quite frank with the murderous Namikaze. "But…either way, I see that you've learned of my acts," He said, standing from his chair with a smirk.

"Shimura Danzo," Naruto spat, flicking the katana in his hand as two wolves appeared at his side. "For your attempted orchestration of the Uchiha Massacre, the heinous acts you've committed in your life, and the murder of my best friend; you've been ordered an execution, with me as your axe man!" The blonde yelled, and his summons growled. "Your forces are being destroyed as we speak, and there will be no chance of escape or fair trial for a treacherous hawk as you!" He raged, and Danzo found himself slightly shocked when markings began to appear on the boy's face.

"Sennin Modo?!" Danzo said, his single eye wide in shock. _"I haven't had time to transplant the eye, and Kagami's may be strong, but not enough,"_ The war hawk thought, actually feeling slight fear for the first time in ages.

"Sad part is, I already sense your fear and when a predator senses your fear…." Naruto said, disappearing in a burst of godly speed. "…you're already dead!" were the final words Danzo heard, as Naruto engrained Nature Chakra into his sword as he sliced the man's head from his shoulders. Or, so the blonde had thought as his senses made him flip back, and his eyes widened when he saw Danzo standing there unharmed.

"You've much to learn about the power of a Sharingan, Namikaze," Danzo said, lifting the bandages on his face to reveal a sharingan that soon faded into a white orb. Danzo's smirk was wide, but Naruto recovered quickly and quickly deduced that whatever power Danzo had used, was a onetime thing.

The blonde's eyes hardened, and Danzo was nearly caught off guard when Naruto once again used the ultra high speed shunshin that Shisui's sharingan granted. But, the old man caught Naruto by surprise when he used Mokuton from his, rumored, ruined arm. That didn't last though, as the blonde was quickly back on the assault, starting a major fight of pure Kenjutsu while his two wolves circled the two shinobi, looking for openings.

Naruto was the one to find one, when Danzo couldn't keep up with his speed, and found himself now down one arm, his right one. The blonde wasn't surprised when the nub on the old man's shoulder quickly healed, he'd already assumed that Danzo had implanted Hashirama's cells into his body, this and Mokuton being the result.

When Danzo tried to create space between him and Naruto, trying to catch a break, the wolves forced him back towards the blonde. Naruto acted quickly, using his sword to slice off Danzo's left leg, making the war hawk fall to the ground screaming in pain. Naruto never allowed him a break though, forcing the point of his very sharp katana into Danzo's right leg, as slowly as possible. There was never any doubt that Naruto wanted the man to suffer for taking Shisui's eye and being the main cause of his death.

"Konoha doesn't need a man who acts of his own will, killing off who you consider weak or for your own gain," Naruto growled, pulling his sword out a bit and completely thrusting it through Danzo's leg. "Konoha doesn't want world domination you old fuck, that's not what our Will of Fire is!" He yelled, pulling his sword to the left and cutting Danzo's leg halfway off. "The Will of Fire, is what drives us to grow strong for the peace that we desire; to protect it, nurture it and let it grow for the future generations!" He said, stabbing his sword into the man's stomach and twisting. "Those are the last words you'll hear, because as your executioner, I'm not allowing a monster like you any," He said, his eyes looking darkly into Danzo's.

To end the man, Naruto ran the tip of his blade straight through Danzo's throat. Not allowing him any final words, just as promised. Naruto stopped channeling chakra into his eyes and look up to find Jiraiya, his now mix-matched eyes staring into the older man's. "Are they all dead?" Naruto asked, his voice cold with only a hint of regret. He hated Danzo with everything he had, but his men were just following orders, what they were trained to do.

"Yes, did you get what you needed?" The sage asked, his face showing no emotions.

"My best and first friend has been avenged," He walked over to the desk and pulled all the drawers till finding what he was looking for. "And, his eye is in safe hands, as close to where it belongs as it can be now," He said, slipping the glass container into his Jounin vest.

"I'm taking you from the village for awhile," Jiraiya suddenly said, earning a very shocked look from his godson. "You've gone through a lot since putting that head band around your forehead, and you've grown very strong because of it. But, there's still plenty for you to learn and refine, and that's what we'll be doing in the time we're gone," He said, his face stern showing that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No, I won't leave Menma, nor any of my other precious people here," Naruto refused, but Jiraiya's look intensified.

"It wasn't a request Naruto, on orders from the Hokage, I'm to train you to take control of my network and learn of the job that I do. When we return, I'll be handed the position of Godaime and you'll be my handpicked successor, one that can lead our village and world to lasting peace," Jiraiya said, and Naruto was shocked that the man was actually excepting the position of Hokage. "I've supported the dream for peace long before you were even thought of, and I know you and your brother will play big roles in its success. It was Shisui's dream just as it is yours, do this for him, Hana, Menma and everyone else you love; even those you don't," Naruto looked at him seriously for a moment, and finally nodded.

"But, I won't be Hokage, that is Menma's dream to achieve, not mine," He said, knowing how much his brother thrived to become Hokage and protect all he loved. It was why Naruto was even more proud of his Otouto than he already was.

"I said that once upon a time, too," Jiraiya smirked, and Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Let's go, I know your little girlfriend is probably worried sick," The old man snickered, making Naruto smirk and walk towards him. But, fumbled a bit, grabbing towards his new eye.

Jiraiya was there quick to grab him, preventing him from falling. "Tsunade said letting you use that eye after the surgery could cause some bad effects, lets wrap it up with some gauze so she can look it over when we get back," The man said, obviously worried about his godson. "You've got to be careful with it for a little while, she said it should've waited at least a week before you used it," He added, already wrapping the bandage over Naruto's eye.

"I remember, but I needed it, I still can't go all out with my Mokuton…so, I guess it's good we're going to be focusing on training for a while," He chuckled, standing back up with Jiraiya's help.

"Well, we'll talk about your training later and the others can handle sealing everything away to later be gone through. For now, let's get you back to Tsunade and then, we can talk about our two years away," He smiled, earning a nod from the blonde.

 **XXXX**

 **Thanks for reading guys, remember to leave me with your reviews so I can take this in a direction we'll all enjoy. As I'd mentioned before, Naruto is OP and OOC, if you dislike this then don't be afraid to leave this story; I won't cry...much. Next update shouldn't be too far out, until then ladies and gents.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bit More Complex?

**Hey Guys, finished chapter one and am feeling very thankful for all the favorites and follows I've received, even got added to a community (that's a first for me). I am thankful for the reviews I've gotten; you that have reviewed have been great. But, I think you guys can do better. Anyways, on with the story, enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 1: A Bit More Complex?**

 **XXXX**

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto walked down the beaten path leading to his home village, Sannin no Jiraiya at his side. The blonde's appearance had drastically changed in his absence from Konoha. His untamable hair had only grown longer, and fell down his head more. (A/N: Think of Madara's hair as a young boy but, blonde). He no longer wore his headband, hiding it within his Jounin vest incase needed. Beneath his vest, he now wore a shirt, but it only had one loose sleeve. The arm mostly hidden by the sleeve was heavily bandaged, from the tip of his fingers leading to his shoulder. His right arm had what, to the untrained eye, appeared to be ordinary tattoos. But, they were actually a very complex grouping of seals for storing just about anything under the sun within. He still wore ANBU styled pants and shinobi boots, just as he had when he graduated.

"So, you are going to tell me what you and the Godaime Mizukage snuck off to do last night, right?" The absolutely unchanged Jiraiya asked a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto looked at him with his mix-matched eyes and raised a blonde brow, "You're the one who writes Icha Icha, figure it out," He said, then looked back down the road as Jiraiya gave him a gob smacked look.

"I never run out of inspiration with you around kid," Jiraiya giggled, but nearly cringed when Naruto unsealed his Katana from Iron Country and pointed it at the Sannin, electricity crackling all around it.

"If I or any of the women I consort with end up in that book, I will kill you," He warned, flashing his sharingan for good measure, before resealing the blade and continuing down the path.

" _Operation, keep Naruto the hell away from my last two books, commenced,"_ He mentally thought, knowing very well that his young apprentice was very serious about his threat. Jiraiya may out class the boy now, but that would surely change in the coming months. The Sannin then turned serious as his mind turned to the boy's secret war, "So, how are your people with the Snake?" He curiously asked, unsealing a sake bottle to share as they walked.

"Keeping busy, I already know of the Snake's plans to destroy Konoha during the upcoming Chuunin exams," Naruto answered, accepting the bottle and taking a swig. But, Jiraiya never missed the malice in the blonde's eye when Orochimaru was mentioned. "I've already asked Tsunade-baa and Shizune to return in case anyone is injured too severely for the current medical staff. I know you will be around, and I will be Jiji's personal guard at the time, considering your coronation will not be until after the exams," He said, showing his analytical mind.

"Thank Kami, I still have some time to do nothing but work on my book," Jiraiya smiled, as Naruto returned the bottle.

"If you focused more on your training rather than your books, you'd have been able to master, Gama Sage mode before I did, sensei," Naruto taunted as the Sannin took a swig from his drink.

"Then, what would you do in between your flings and training?" Jiraiya shot back with a smirk, making both men laugh.

"Seriously though, sensei," Naruto said, stopping and looking at him just as Konoha came into view. "The things I've heard from my spies, you mastering any of your unfinished techniques is a priority before the Chuunin exams come," The blonde said his tone hard. He'd learned long ago that Jiraiya would listen to him only if he pushed the matter.

"I know, but I've been very focused on training you to control that and helping you master Mokuton and your Sharingan; there hasn't been much time for me to train myself," He said, standing next to his student as they stared down to their home.

"Well, I believe I can handle things with the network I've set up and training Menma, maybe you should convince Fukasaku-Ji-chan to fully train you in Sennin Modo," Naruto said, making the original toad sage think for a moment.

"I agree, it will give me time to complete another technique I've wanted to teach you," He said with a smile, making the young man raise his brow again. "Don't worry, Gaki, you'll see soon enough," He chuckled, before continuing the walk towards Konoha, the sun high in the sky.

 **XXXX**

 _(Nami no Kuni)_

A young boy with black hair panted heavily, his spiky hair nearly covering his two cerulean orbs as he stared at the battered trees around him. "I…..I h-have to finish, nii-san comes home today….and, I want to impress him when he sees my…original…j-jutsu," He muttered falling forward, unconscious.

Just before his body could land, a man with most of his features hidden and gravity defying silver hair appeared, catching him. _"Only a mere Gennin, and already near completing his first original jutsu,"_ The man thought, pride in his visible black eye. _"Then again, he is Naruto's little brother and your son, sensei,"_ The man thought, as he picked the boy up and looked to the sky.

In a clearing not too far away, another boy with black hair, but onyx colored eyes also worked hard; nearly at his own limits. _"I have to surpass him, if I'm ever going to beat him, I have to grow stronger!"_ The boy furiously thought as his onyx eyes flashed crimson and two tomes appeared in each.

Another young teen, this time a girl with pink hair, worked in her own clearing; but, at the moment took a break, lost in her thoughts. _"I have to grow stronger, or I'll hold the team back, and I can't let that happen,"_ She thought as an image of an older man with dull pink hair flashed in her mind. She slowly stood, pulling two odd looking kunai from her hip pouch, and they suddenly glowed with a blue energy; her chakra. "…I'll make you proud, Tou-chan, one day," She vowed, before charging at the surrounding trees and working on her technique.

The same man from earlier, Hatake Kakashi, eye smiled as he looked down at the pink haired girl; an exact replica of himself doing the same with the second black haired boy and the first. _"I already have a very interesting group of Gennin, and they'll only grow stronger when my Co-sensei arrives,"_ The clone smiled behind his mask, knowing that his first student would be arriving in their home village shortly; and then, eventually head to their location to assist.

 **XXXX**

"You're telling me, you sent my…MY….little brother on an escort mission said to be a C-ranked, and expected nothing to go wrong?" The obviously irate, and slightly buzzed, Naruto questioned looking at his grandfather figure like he was crazy. "Do you not remember my track record with escort missions? Those are taboo!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the desk and nearly smashing it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen calmly smoked his pipe, staring at the blonde. "I knew you'd react like this-"

"Then why the Hell did you do it?!" The blonde cut him off, muttering about damn senile monkeys not having enough bananas. "Just tell me where you sent Menma and his team so I can save their sorry asses," He added, folding his arms.

"I may be old but, I will not take disrespect from you brat, I'm still very capable of kicking your young ass," Hiruzen said, irately. "And, to answer your question, Nami no Kuni," He said, Naruto already had an understanding of what the problem was. His spies had been monitoring the rise to power of the mogul, Gato; over the past couple months and he knew it wouldn't be long before he needed to step in.

"We can test that theory of yours when I return, Monkey-Ji," He smirked, disappearing in a way that made Hiruzen's jaw drop and his eyes widen. Jiraiya smirked at his old sensei's shocked expression.

"Was that the Nidaime's….?" He asked, unable to say the techniques name he was so shocked.

"Are you surprised? You, Minato and I are the only ones who now why he and Minato were able to master such a technique were so many others have failed," He said, knowing that he and Hiruzen were both on that list.

Hiruzen smiled fondly, "First, he unlocks the Shodai's latent Kekkei Genkai, masters his father's original jutsu in a week, single handedly takes down a perfect Jinchuuriki who also happens to have been a Kage and now masters a jutsu that made his father and grandfather famous," The old man shook his head. "Not to mention he's able to use a Sharingan like he was originally born with it," He added, remembering the boy's treasured memento of his best friend.

"You can't forget that he also convinced the Uchiha that the village would always be at their side, and to drop the plans of revolt. Or, the fact that he's repaired relations with Iwagakure and bridged an alliance with Kirigakure," Jiraiya added, his own prideful smile on his face.

"So, tell me, how much has he grown over the years?" Hiruzen asked, quite curious.

"The walls have ears and I've some place to be, test him on his return and you'll have the closest answer you could get…." The white haired man paused at the door. "Don't take him lightly though, only throw your best at him, you'll only be getting a glimpse of his true power either way," He added, before leaving the old man slightly surprised.

 **XXXX**

It was hours later when Naruto had made it across the small body of water separating Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni. He'd used the water walking technique in sync with his sensor abilities to avoid any sign of chakra, and was about a mile away from his brother's signature, the sun setting. He'd been running since using a jutsu of his to appear at a tea house near the border of Hi no Kuni he'd placed one of his seals on.

He wasn't very worried about team seven, he knew Kakashi had a lazy streak, but he also knew all three of the kids. Haruno Sakura, a very cute girl who had once bullied his brother but, eventually stopped after meeting Naruto; to say the blonde was gentle with his observation of how the Haruno Clan's heir acted like a brat, would be the biggest opposite to what he truly said. Though, the next day her mother paid him a visit and thanked him from the bottom of her heart, proud to see a flame to grow strong in her Daughter's eyes. Naruto had even trained her a bit before leaving for Kiri at Sakura's request.

Uchiha Sasuke, was one of his best friend's little brother and Menma's best friend. The boy had always trained hard to surpass his brother; it was his dream to one day surpass his brother, a goal he'd been chasing since he could run. But, Sasuke had trained many a times with him, Itachi and Menma, back before Shisui was taken from them all.

Uzumaki Menma, though flippantly dim and absolutely hyperactive, was the one person who always made him proud. His little brother even managed to handle a Chuunin on his own, not many fresh Gennin being able to do the same. Though, as Menma's older brother, Naruto always had high hopes for the boy's growth and his hidden power within.

He smiled to himself, knowing that those three wouldn't let him down, and that Kakashi was good enough of a teacher to help them whenever he could. Naruto stopped running as he came up to a house in the woods overlooking the water that surrounded the island. He could since all four shinobi within, but his heightened senses could also sense the fading presence of a fifth signature nearby. Deciding to brush it off for now, as it was leaving, he walked up to the door of the home and gently knocked.

A few moments later, a woman several years older than him hesitantly opened the door. She took her time to inspect him, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm the Jounin Konoha sent to assist Team Seven," He said, bowing his head slightly. He'd always been very polite when it counted.

Suddenly, the door was thrown wide open as three figures pounced him all shouting what they had grown accustomed to calling him. He found himself laughing as he hugged the three back, he then got up, forcing them to their feet. The blonde looked over all three of the smiling Gennin, well Sasuke was technically smirking; he was Itachi's brother after all. "You three have really grown since I left," He chuckled.

Sakura had grown her hair out long, but now kept it in a long spiky ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She wore a red long sleeved shirt with her family's crest on the back and sleeves with a black pair of tight shorts that were separated by a brown belt that held her equipment; her outfit being finished by a pair of black kunoichi sandals. She wore her head band in a way that it allowed her framing bangs to fall freely.

Sasuke seemed to have let his hair grow a couple of inches longer as well, though it still had the odd silky yet spikiness that most Uchiha had to their hair. He wore his usual high collared shirt, but this one was grey, with the Uchiha fan on his back. His outfit finished by a pair of Khaki shorts, matching forearm warmers and grey shinobi sandals.

Menma seemed to not be left out in growing his hair out, it now almost covering his cerulean eyes, even with his headband on. He wore a black hoodie with fur lining the hood, and the inside of the jacket being his favorite color, orange. Beneath that, he wore a mesh t-shirt with what appeared to be red armor covering his vitals. His pants were black, and rolled to his shin, revealing that they two were orange on the inside. Naruto had to laugh a bit at the extent his little brother went to keep orange in his outfit. On the black haired Uzumaki's back were two Fuma Shuriken; and, Naruto found himself curious as to how his little brother used the blades?

"You're not really one to talk about growing," Kakashi's voice broke in, and Naruto smiled to see him unchanged. "Your replacement seems to be acting like it's supposed to," He added, noting that Naruto didn't have to cover his sharingan like he did.

"We can speak of that later," He said and then turned to Tsunami. "You wouldn't have anything that I may eat, I headed straight her after returning home," He asked, a small blush on his whiskered cheeks.

The mother giggled at him, "Of course, honey, please follow me," She said, grabbing him and linking their arms as she led him to the kitchen; an extra sway in her step.

"W-What just happened?" Menma asked a brow rose at how Tsunami had reacted to his brother.

"Your nii-san is a true man!" Kakashi cheered, tears streaming from his eye. Sasuke gave the Jounin a deadpanned look, rolling his eyes.

"That harlot, she better not do anything to MY, Naruto-sensei!" Sakura yelled, flames of righteous womanly fury burning in her eyes. Menma seemed scared of the pinkette's ominous stature, as sweat rolled down his face.

" _Just got back and he's already causing trouble,"_ Menma thought with a mental laugh.

 **XXXX**

Naruto stared at the three Gennin before him, all three breathing heavily, well not really his brother; but, he already knew the answer as to why not. The four had been sparring, if you could call it that, for the past hour now. It was more of them trying to land a hit on Naruto, while he dodged and attacked any blaringly obvious opening in their defenses. It was a very wide spread training method that forced the student to develop better skills or face the brutal attacks of their teacher.

"Well, aside from a few annoyingly obvious gaps in your defenses, you've all three improved on this matter," He said, a small smirk on his whiskered face, which all three of his students mirrored with joy in their eyes. "Now, rest up and prepare yourselves for ninjutsu training, there's only two more days till our guessed recovery of Zabuza," He said, and they slightly groaned. _"Though, for some reason, I have a feeling he's going to have some backup of his own; and, I don't mean the pipsqueak trying to spy on us,"_ He thought, not looking back towards the figure hiding within the foliage. Zabuza seemed to be underestimating a certain Wolf of War if he trusted his apprentice to spy on them while he was present.

He was brought from his musings as Sakura nudged him, "Naruto-sensei, are you okay?" She asked, and for some reason Naruto found a blush lighting her cheeks.

"Fine, Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted?" He asked, smiling kindly to the girl.

"I was wondering if you would mind telling me a few more stories of your travels," She asked nervously, having really enjoyed the stories he'd told her since arriving.

He smiled kindly at her, "Of course, anything particular you'd like to hear of?" He asked, taking the initiative to sit on the grass below them. For the next twenty minutes, Naruto told of his time broaching a relationship between Iwa and Konoha. How the respect he'd earned in their Chuunin exams had helped, the fact that the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter was one of the biggest help to the treaty and much more. Menma and Sasuke had eventually joined the two, both listening intently to Naruto's views of piece and what his dream for the world was. Kakashi had a smile hidden by his mask, proud of how Naruto has grown and that his dream had never changed, even with the staggering loss of his best friend.

The seasoned Jounin could easily see the influence the blonde had on the three Gennin. Though, he thought it to be quite adorable that his female student had quite the obvious crush on Naruto. He was wondering how the pinkette would take it when she met _her_ , if Naruto was still emotionally attached to that woman, he was unsure.

Kakashi's mind drifted from those thoughts to the presence he'd sensed earlier on, it could mean trouble for them when Zabuza did decide to make his return. The perverted Jounin knew it was the person pretending to be a Hunter-nin, which meant they now knew they'd have back-up.

 **XXXX**

It was two days later, a week since Team Seven had last fought Zabuza and currently all of them but Menma were guarding Tazuna, the bridge builder. Naruto leaned against a portion of the incomplete railing of the bridge, his eyes closed and seemingly without a care.

But, Kakashi knew that he was using his unmatched sensory ability to cover almost the entire area surrounding the bridge. It's why he felt himself tense when the blonde's eyes opened, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan, already glaring into the dense mist forming at the end of the bridge. "Kakashi, the clone I left guarding Menma has dispersed," He said, clapping his hands together and entwining his fingers. Wood began to emerge from his shoulder, forming into a Mokubunshin, before it disappeared like it had never been there to begin with. "My clone will take care of the intruders and send Menma here to assist Sasuke with Zabuza's apprentice. You take Zabuza and I'll take his back-up, I have quite the payback for the bastard that took my original eye," He growled, his tone unnervingly angry. Kakashi was about to ask who this man was, but was cut-off when a bolt of lightning hit the ground, temporarily blinding him.

A man stood where it had struck, his hair a very dark green/ almost brown, with two swords in his hands. "Ah, the one that got away," He laughed manically. "I was so disappointed that I was unable to give you the funeral I promised, but it seems I finally have my chance, I will mourn your loss greatly," He began to laugh, but was caught off guard by the sudden chill that run up his spine.

"Raiga, the wielder of the Kibas," He looked up, glowering at the twisted man. "I once had a great deal of respect for Momochi Zabuza of the Resistance, but it seems the friend I once knew has lost himself after his retreat," Naruto paused, as his killing intent doubled. "So far, that he would ask the aid of a dog of the Slaughter Kage," He growled, as a katana appeared and began to crackle with electricity. "I'll kill you, and then make him answer for his crimes that have soiled the name of the Godaime Mizukage!" He roared, disappearing in a burst of godly speed. Raiga barely had time to block the strike, but he wasn't just any swordsman.

Kakashi watched for a second as Naruto unleashed his judgment upon a man he seemed to hate greatly. But, his focus was soon brought to a familiar voice speaking from the mist. "You've called quite the back-up for yourself, Kakashi," The Zabuza spoke, chuckling a bit. "Senso no Okami was one of very few men to ever gain my respect, I'm going to have to finish you fast if I plan to stand against such a powerful shinobi," Zabuza spoke as the mist began to thicken.

"Sasuke, I need you to fight Zabuza's apprentice, he's stronger than you so hold out on your own until Menma arrives and you can fight him together," Kakashi spoke, surprisingly earning a nod from the usually over confident Uchiha. It would seem he's found the value of teamwork. "Sakura, guard Tazuna until Menma arrives. When he gets here tell him I asked him to create some clones to guard our client, those two are going to need you, they aren't a team without you," He was able to finish before he had to block a strike from Zabuza's mighty Zanbatou.

"He's pushing Raiga back faster than I thought he would," Zabuza smirked as he pressed his sword against Kakashi's kunai. "He did look quite different from the last time I saw him, he probably surpassed me years ago," The man chuckled slightly. "Though, it doesn't mean I won't give my old student the fight of my life!"

 **XXXX**

Naruto's Mokubunshin stood over the two swordsmen, looking at his brother with pride in his eyes. "That was a very good use of your clones and your Fuma Shuriken, I don't think I've ever seen anyone use them like swords, Otouto," He said, a smile on his face.

"I'm your brother, right nii-chan? It's our way to be full of surprises," Menma laughed, making the Bunshin chuckle.

Menma was surprised when the Bunshin went through a quick set of seals before slamming his hand to his brother's chest. The next thing the black haired boy knew he was falling into the water by the incomplete bridge. He emerged from the water coughing and sputtering, "It seems Naruto-nii has some kinks to work out of that one," He grumbled, using his chakra to stand from the water.

He stopped as he was about to start climbing the side of the bridge, looking back to see his brother fighting some man at almost un-seeable speeds atop the water. It was plainly obvious that his brother was winning, but the fight still mesmerized him. He'd seen Jounin battle before, just last week in fact, but this was different. His brother seemed to be in absolute control over the other man, like nothing could harm or stop him.

Menma shook himself from the thought and leapt onto the bridge, easily spotting Haruno Sakura guarding the client. He ran over, and she spotted him a second before he was going to speak. "Menma, Naruto-sensei said to make a few clones to guard Tazuna-san. He said you and I would need to assist Sasuke," Sakura quickly informed, pointing to were the proud Uchiha was struggling with his opponent.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"** Menma announced creating twenty solid clones of himself. He drew the two shuriken from his back in preparation for the fight. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!" He yelled, charging forward with the pinkette on his tail.

Back on the water's surface, Naruto stood with the Kiba blades in hand, held in an X-formation to Raiga's throat. "Enjoy death's embrace," He coldly stated, before slitting the man's throat who'd taken his eye. "That's one less evil in this world, and leave's me to knock some sense into an old friend of mine," He said, before placing his hand on Raiga's bloody chest before the dead man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Standing up, he looked to the bridge before flicking the blood from the Kiba blades, and disappearing in a high speed shunshin.

He reappeared, at Kakashi's side making the silver haired Jounin cast him a side glance. "That was quick," He said, slightly surprised.

"I didn't waste time with Raiga, there's no point in trying to reason with a madman, and I couldn't let you kill Zabuza without trying to reason with him," Naruto answered, making Kakashi look at him surprised. "Do you remember when I first came back from Kiri, and after our spar, you asked me where I learned their village techniques from?" He asked, Kakashi's eyes showing his realization.

"Zabuza was your teacher? No wonder you could give me a run for my money back then," Kakashi said, his eyes going back to trying to locate the nuke-nin.

"Just stay on defense for now, let me handle Zabuza and if things go downhill, jump in for an assist," Naruto requested, sending one of the Kiba blades into the seals on his arm. He then rapidly ran through several single handed signs. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"** He shouted, summoning a rather large ball of fire from his mouth that evaporated a great majority of the mist.

"Come on out, Zabuza, there's no need for us to fight," Naruto called, re-summoning the other Kiba blade to his hand in a reverse grip.

"You should know better than to try and reason with me, I taught you as much, Gaki," Zabuza chuckled, from within the mist, throwing his voice with great skill.

"You can return to Kirigakure, with full pardons for any crime committed after your defection, Mei needs strong shinobi like you at her side," Naruto tried to reason with him. "I know you love your village, even if it turned you into a demon to survive, it's why you attempted to overthrow Yagura by yourself," He said, quickly moving to block Zabuza's strike with his Kubikirihocho.

"I'll make a deal with you boy," Zabuza seemed excited as he spoke. "If you beat me in a fight, I'll return to Kiri on the condition that this fight won't be our last," He said, earning a smirk from Naruto. "We can kill Gato and free this shitty village afterwards, but you better show me what you've learned," He smirked as they pushed back from each other.

"Fine by me, I've been looking forward to fighting you again," Naruto smiled, holding one of the blades in front of him in a regular grip while the other was in a reverse grip behind him, both crackling with lightning. His sharingan immediately flared to life, surprising Zabuza.

"Sh-Sharingan, since when did you have that?" The man asked.

The image of a boy with black spiky hair that curled at the ends flashed into the blonde's mind, "This is the last thing that my best friend left me with," Naruto answered, and realization shown in Zabuza's eyes.

"I'm sorry, believe it or not, but I know your pain very well. That doesn't mean I'll hold anything back, it's just gonna push me further!" Zabuza charged, Naruto answering with his own charge. Naruto met him with a slash of the Kibas, using his mastery of Raiton to sharpen them enough to cut into the steel of Zabuza's blade. Seeing this, the swords master kicked the blonde away and flipped backwards, slicing his hand with the blade, allowing his blood to drip on the blade.

Kakashi watched with shocked eyes as the blade seemed to regenerate itself as Zabuza's blood absorbed into it. "Not bad, Gaki, you're pretty skilled with those blades, let's see just how much!" Zabuza roared, the two beginning their fight once again, Kakashi watching from the sidelines.

 **XXXX**

Menma panted heavily, looking like a pin cushion with many senbon sticking into his skin. Sasuke wasn't fairing much better, but he'd been saved when Menma jumped inside the dome to shield Sasuke with his body. Sakura was still on the outside, trying to find a way to help her two teammates. But, it seemed tougher than it looked to break those mirrors down. "You okay, Sasuke?" Menma winced, holding his two Fuma Shuriken in front of him.

"I'm okay, just feeling like a porcupine," The proud Uchiha said, pulling out a few senbon as he stood.

"Sasuke, follow my hand seals, but start running towards the edge of the mirrors before using my jutsu," Menma said, going through the hand seals at a normal pace for him. **"Doton: Moguragakure!"** He called, before disappearing underground. The Uchiha did as told, and was able to use Menma's jutsu to escape the mirrors just as he had.

Sakura was overjoyed when both boys joined her on the other side of the mirrors, both smiling at each other for a plan well executed; Even if it was a simple plan. "Why don't you come out and face us without your mirror tricks, Haku," Menma said, making the masked-nin recoil in a bit of shock.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Haku asked, pulling his mask from his face.

"I knew since the day in the woods, I'm a sensory type and the only reason I didn't do anything was because I followed my gut. I already knew you wouldn't hurt me, you're too kind for your line of work," He answered, a small sincere smile on his face. But, regardless he redrew his Fuma shuriken, holding one as if it was a sword, and the other out and ready to throw in a moment's notice.

"I suppose this means you understand that I cannot surrender, I must help Zabuza-sama to complete his dream," Haku said, showing his senbon ready for battle. "I am his tool, and it is my only desire!"

"Human's aren't tools to be used, but I understand your want to help complete his dream…" Menma said, making Haku raise a brow at him. "Naruto, my brother, has a dream that I will give my all to help make true!" He roared, before charging at Haku, slightly shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

Menma was fighting the ice-nin with a vigor neither had seen in him before, even when he was defending his dream of becoming Hokage. The black haired Uzumaki quickly and skillfully tripped Haku, having disarmed the boy of his senbon. He then stomped his foot on the ground and the ground beneath Haku moved and held the boy in place as Menma pointed the tip of his blade to the boy's throat. What Haku saw though, in the eyes of Menma, was what prevented him from moving.

It was the ominous presence that resonated from his crimson red, slit eyes that made him listen as the boy spoke. "Surrender now, or I'll not be forgiving, your precious person's ambition conflicts with mine," He said, and Haku couldn't even speak his agreement.

 **XXXX**

Zabuza was panting heavily as Naruto stood before him, Kibas at his sides. "I've disabled your arms, you won't be able to use your sword and with the amount of electricity surging through your body, you'll be lucky to stand," The boy he'd once taught said with a cold voice. "Peace has already been brought to the village you once wished to liberate, return there and make up for you sins the only way you and I know how," Naruto said, and it seemed he'd grown tired of this fight.

"Yeah, and what way is that?" Zabuza asked, already knowing the answer.

"You present a cold façade, but you and I both know you consider that boy and your village very precious to your heart. They both have given you the power to protect the little you do care for, just as Menma and all those I have left give me the power to do the same," Naruto said, and Zabuza chuckled a bit.

"You always were able to read people like they were books," He said a little somberly. "Fine, I'll return as we agreed, but I have a request," Zabuza said, peeking Naruto's interest. "If anything were to happen to me, I want you to protect Haku and show him the way of a swordsman," He vocalized, making Naruto smile.

"As you wish, sensei," He said, and saw Zabuza smile beneath the bandages of his face. Zabuza easily dispersed his mist with but a thought, revealing the end of the battle between Team Seven and Haku; Naruto smiling a bit prideful as he saw Menma with control over the situation.

"It seems the apples didn't roll far from each other," Zabuza said with a smirk, though he'd be sure to train Haku to the point he'd never be in this situation again. He owed the boy that much after being there for him in a dark time of his life.

They all stopped and looked up at the sound of clapping, "Such a wonderful display, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to complete the mission and it wasn't like I was going to pay your price anyway. So, I hired these nice men here to kill two birds with the same stone," A short ugly man wearing sunglasses and a suit, said pompously. His mood was suddenly dampened when laughter roared out of Naruto's belly.

"Y-You thought, th-that a bunch of two b-bit bandits and th-thugs could kill all us shinobi?!" Naruto struggled to say through his laughter. "I-I love the stupidity you uppity little shits all have," He said, and Zabuza suppressed a smirk as the blonde handed him off. He began walking towards the group of one hundred plus men, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "It's been awhile since I played Naruto versus Bandits, let me explain the ru-" He stopped midsentence, catching the bolt of a crossbow just centimeters from his face, a terrifyingly kind smile on his face. "Rule one; don't interrupt the giving of the rules!" He said, throwing the arrow back like a dart, imbedding it into the man who shot its head. "Rule two…run," He whispered, before charging them and systematically killing them with his bare hands. Those lucky enough to get away jumping from the bridge to the water below or the boat they arrived, though Gato wasn't so lucky. He died from a chakra enhance fist to the chest, splintering his rib bones, shooting them through his organs and throwing him from the bridge.

The three Gennin were looking towards the slaughter with unadulterated fear of their hero's power, while Kakashi was suppressing memories of being the guinea pig when Tsunade taught him her special ability. "Note to self, never mess with Naruto-sensei," Sasuke mumbled, earning a nod from Menma and Haku.

"Naruto-kun is so strong," Sakura sighed wistfully, blushing red as inner Sakura raged on about things far surpassing R-rated material. She paused in her daydreaming, noticing Menma and Sasuke looking at her like she grew a second head. "What? You should be proud of your brother, Menma, for being such a sexy god of war," She said, repulsing the two black haired boys as she returned to her blushing and starring.

"Hm, it seems it's not just Mei he's got that effect on," Zabuza said, raising his brow at the young pinkette.

Kakashi chuckled, his nose returned to his book. "That's Naruto for you, the man to make all women swoon, and crush the dreams of all those men hoping to bed or love that beauty," He said, sounding rather sagely.

"Hm, another note to self, keep nii-chan the hell away from Ino-hime," Menma told himself, he would not lose his crush to any man.

 **XXXX**

It took another week for the bridge to be completed, in which Zabuza and Haku had returned gone to Kirigakure, Naruto sending the Kibas back with them. Naruto and Menma had used their monstrous chakra wells to summon many clones that not only help the bridge builder, but rounded up any of Gato's men still lurking about. Sakura had been doing everything in her power to get the older blonde shinobi to notice her, which Naruto remained oblivious to. But, that never deterred the pinkette, not in the slightest.

"Kami, I'm so ready to head home, two years and three weeks since I had Ichiraku Ramen, I'm starting to freak out and I need my fix," Naruto said, his eyes growing dreamy as he idly scratched his neck, Menma at his side in much the same condition.

"Too right, nii-chan, Teuchi-oji even named a bowl after you when you left, said you helped him come up with it," Menma commented, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"He unveiled the bowl of the goddesses, KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled, making the man look at him lazily. "Whip your Gennin into shape, we must return before that monkey keeps me away from Ramen-chan another second!" He raved, shaking the silver haired man. Kakashi for his part kept his lazy demeanor, far beyond accustomed to Naruto's antics concerning Ramen.

Naruto was suddenly brought from his raving when a scroll dropped onto his head, and then fell to the ground. When he looked up, there was a hawk flying over his head squawking loudly before it flew back towards Konoha. "Why did I even open my big mouth?" He grumbled, before picking up the scroll and opening it. After a few moments of reading, he heavily sighed and cast the scroll aflame with a simple Katon jutsu. "Whelp, we've been ordered to assist Team Ten in Haru no Kuni," He said, making Kakashi snap his head at him.

"But, I have to return for the midnight release of the latest Icha Icha tomorrow," Kakashi said, making Naruto roll his eyes. "You can't make me, I won't miss that!" He tried to run, but Naruto tripped him and began dragging him in the direction of their new goal.

"Hope you kids enjoyed working with me so far, I've got a feeling we're stuck together now," Naruto sighed, as he drug a crying Kakashi.

"Why do I feel like I'm the sanest person in this group," Sasuke said, as they began to follow their two Jounin captains, Sakura obviously staring at Naruto ass and Menma plotting on how to keep Ino safe of Naruto's woman stealing hooks.

 **XXXX**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope y'all liked me having fun at the end there, just seemed like a good way to introduce the next arc I'm writing. Yes, it will be a movie arc, but with a tweest (misspelled on purpose). I hope that doesn't put any of you off, but frankly princess Koyuki is one of my favorite movie girls, right after Ryuuzetsu (#1) and Sara (#2). If you guys like it, I may even throw some more movie arcs in, of course fitting them into the story where they'll fit. OH, and if you don't like a playboy Naruto that unknowingly attracts plenty of womenz, sorry bro (shrugs). And, please don't expect any cannon pairing for Naruto or Menma or Sasuke, it's very rare that I like a cannon pairing of Kishimoto's; considering he was actually kind of forced into that part of things, it's not really in his writing style to do romance. But, boy does he excel at fan-girls. ANYWAY! Please don't forget to review, I want to hear what you thought, your suggestion and remember if you want to flame, there's a big old blue button in the left that you can go back with, or you can take the big red button on the right, THANKS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Snowfall

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait but I unfortunately have other more serious responsibilities, such as work, school and family matters. That may always damper my ability to get chapters out routinely, unless of course I get crazy and take a week off to catch up a bit on my writing and relaxing. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next one!**

 **Aniki (Big Brother)**

 **Otouto (Little Brother)**

 **Hanta = Hunter**

 **Sento = Combat**

 **Hopefully, you've got a grasp on any others I use, but message me if you need help!**

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 3: Snowfall**

 **XXXX**

Naruto sighed as he used Menma's head as an armrest; both brothers sharing the same agitated face. They had arrived in the port city they'd be taking a ship from roughly four hours ago; all were ready to go except Fujikaze Yukie. The famed actress, upon hearing of their journey to Haru no Kuni, had stolen one of the horses they'd been using for the movie and had lost the men sent to chase her. "Alright, may I ask why your team didn't pursue her, Asuma?" Naruto asked, raising a brow at the smoking Jounin.

"I sent them to watch the previous movie so they'd know who they were guarding, and in that time I had been making my way here to meet with Sandayu-san to get a briefing of what all we were needed for," Asuma answered, both him and Naruto releasing a sigh.

"Alright, just leave this one to me, I'll find her and get her to the ship," The blonde said, quickly making hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground with a shout of ' **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** '. In the bloom of smoke appeared a wolf with majority grey hair and a white underbelly, his eyes a silvery grey. "Oi, Hanta, how've you been?" The blonde asked, and the normal sized beast nodded its head.

"I've been well, Sennin-sama, what was it that you needed?" Hanta asked, sitting down as it awaited a response.

"Haven't I told you to knock that stuff off, you were my first familiar and you've always had my back, there's no need for that stuff," Naruto chided, and the wolf gave off a smirk.

"As you wish, Naruto-kun, who do you need me to track this time around?" He asked, and the blonde smiled as he turned to their client.

"Sandayu-san, do you have anything of Fujikaze-san's that we could borrow to track her with?" Naruto asked the old man, who seemed stunned then nodded quickly. He handed the blonde a bottle of artificial tears, and the young man looked at him strangely.

"Yukie-san claims unable to cry, so she uses those quite often when on set and filming," Sandayu said, and Naruto rolled his eyes. He held it towards Hanta who sniffed it twice, before beginning to move out the building, Naruto close on his trail.

"Remember, we won't be long, get packed and be prepared to leave as soon as possible," He called back before; both exited and began their hunt.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did that wolf call Naruto-sensei 'Sennin-sama?" Sakura asked, finding it rather odd.

"Naruto is the first summoner of the Okami Tribe to ever master their Sennin Modo, from what I assume it's earned him more respect than he even holds within Kirigakure no Sato for being the man to kill their previous Mizukage," Kakashi answered, his nose happily where it usually was. Sasuke and Sakura were immediately surprised by the news of Naruto having the power to kill a Kage-level shinobi, Menma had already known of his brother's power. "Let's get a move on then," He added, walking away with Asuma as they went to collect Team Ten.

XXXX

"So, this is the place?" Naruto asked, looking at the door of a shabby bar in the middle of a slow district of town. "Thanks, Hanta, I'll summon you and Sento later on for a true hunt," He said, and the wolf nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked towards the door before shrugging and deciding he could use a drink, he was already there, no point in wasting the chance. He walked in, casually noticing the drunk in the corner with roaming eyes, and then his charge sitting at the bar quietly. Moving towards her, he slid onto the stool one away from her "I'll take two bottles, and a smoke if you've got one," He requested, and the bartender nodded setting the first bottle in front of the blonde and handing him a cigarette.

The blonde lit it up and thoroughly enjoyed the first hit of the intoxicating substance; he then grabbed his bottle and took a swig. He looked towards the woman on his right, and noticed her stealing a few glances at him, her cheeks tinted pink. "I can't help to notice that you seem to have something on your mind," Naruto said, making her look to him. "I've learned from personal experience, that the problem only gets worse when you run from it," He said, and his eyes lingered on the smoke of his cig.

"Oh, and who are you to be giving me advice about my problems," The black haired woman asked, her tone rather snide as she pointed at him.

Naruto chuckled at her words, "I'm one of the shinobi hired to protect you, and I get you've got some sort of history in Haru no Kuni. But, there hasn't been a time in my life I've run from any of my problems, and I've fought more battles than I can count and even a war," He answered, but her cold eyes never changed, only darkening at the mention of Haru. "Why don't you tell me what's truly bothering you about this, Yukie-san," He requested, and it was the first time she had seen the difference between his two eyes. The blue held a warmth and reassurance she could hardly turn away, while the black gave off a coldness that seemed to hold that same warmth deep within. She looked away quickly, that small drunken blush beginning to grow under his strange gaze. Her azure eyes were brought back to him as he released a breath, before his black orb turned into a crimson orb with three black tomoes surrounding it. "Forgive me, I've grown tired of the conversation," He said, as she began to feel hazy before falling forward into his waiting arms.

He tossed the barkeep some money, the older man easily understanding the gesture, before he picked her up into his arms and disappeared from the place like he wasn't really there to begin with.

 **XXXX**

Naruto sat against the railing of the ship looking at the chilling blue waters surrounding him, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He'd been like that for a couple of hours now, waiting for the impending awakening of Yukie to which she'll realize she's been forced to do what she refused to. To his left, Menma leaned against the same railing, seemingly lost in thought. "Nii-chan, what does it take to get your crush to notice you?" Menma finally asked, making Naruto raise a brow at him.

"Are you talking about Ino-chan, Otouto?" Naruto asked, rather astutely. Menma's whiskered cheeks became drowned in a cherry blush, but he still managed to nod to his brother. "Just be yourself, from what I can see it's already working very well for you, considering she keeps stealing glances at you," He subtly nodded to his fellow blonde across the ship from them. Menma looked at him surprised, before he looked over his shoulder and smiled to himself as his cerulean eyes met her aqua orbs. The young Uzumaki felt happiness at seeing the blush grace her cheeks before she turned away.

Naruto chuckled before ruffling his brother's hair, "Remember always be yourself, Otouto, never try to be someone you're not," Menma nodded with a foxy grin. "Oh, I forgot that I got you a present during my trip with Ero-Sennin," The blonde said, before outstretching his hand where a ninjato appeared within a leather case. When he pulled it from its protective sleeve, Menma's eyes widened at the elegance of the all black weapon.

"N-Nii-chan…" Menma whispered, as he accepted the blade from his brother. The first thing he noticed was the ring at the bottom of the handle, giving it a semblance to a Kunai. Then, the decorative hilt that depicted a fox with nine tails looking like it was running in a circle. He was brought from his musings when Naruto replaced his hand on top of his head, making him look to his brother's mix matched eyes.

"When we return to Konoha, I'll teach you how to use it and considering it's completely made of chakra metal, how to channel your chakra into it," All Menma could do was smile with an excited nod, he didn't really know what to say to his brother.

The two brother's were brought from their moment as the door leading to the deck below slammed opened, Yukie looking around crazed. "No, DAMNIT!" She yelled, and the two Uzumaki released aggravated sighs. The movie star's eyes instantly found them, before she pointed an accusing finger directly at them. "You, you're the one that brought me here aren't you!" She accused Naruto, glaring at him. Sakura was being held back by Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke as the pinkette tried to charge their client for a "can of ass-whooping" as she put it.

"Oh, you're welcome, considering it's your job I'm not sure to why exactly your complaining though, hime," Naruto replied, with a false smile. Yukie growled at the blonde, and Sakura nearly exploded when she poked his chest.

"Fine, then you can be my personal guard for the remainder of the trip, if you enjoy it so much," Yukie countered, and Naruto sighed rolling his eyes. This woman was far too troublesome, Shikamaru vocalizing that same sentiment as he heard the actresses words.

 **XXXX**

It was a few hours later into their voyage, and most of the Konoha shinobi were watching the actors in work. They had anchored a while ago, allowing them to be somewhat still in their scene and allowing Naruto and Menma to train atop the water's surface. The younger of the brothers had convinced the older to train him in the use of his ninjato, while also working on his chakra control. It seemed Naruto had something special to teach Menma as they stood a distance away from the boat.

Ino was currently watching them as they both flipped and twirled around each other, Menma picking up the use of his ninjato very quickly. "I never would've believed it if I hadn't just seen it, they're battling on top of the ocean," Ino nearly jumped at the actresses voice, making her look back at the black haired beauty.

"Chakra can allow you to do all sorts of things, water walking is actually pretty common for shinobi," Ino responded, her eyes moving back to watch the two brothers.

"You really like that black haired one don't you," Yukie asked, a smile on her face as she too watched. Ino sputtered, her face taking on a shade of crimson red as she waved her arms trying to deny it. "Please kid, he's got the same charm his brother does and I've noticed the way you look at him," Yukie said, making Ino look away.

"My name is Ino, not kid and his is Menma, and I'm sure you know Naruto's," The blonde said, and was surprised when Yukie's cheeks tinted slightly. "Why are you blushing?"

Yukie quickly forced the blush down, even through her now embarrassment. "I have no idea what you're talking about Blondie," The woman denied, before standing up and walking away.

"Weird," Ino muttered, narrowing her eyes at the retreating figure of the older woman.

"What's weird?" Ino did jump this time, as she instinctively turned and punched Menma on top of his head; glaring daggers at him as she held her chest, a blush marring her usually pale cheeks. "Ow, Ino-chan, what was that for?" The blackette whined, pouting at the girl.

"You know I hate when you sneak up on me, Menma-kun," She growled, making her pout even more.

"But, you make the cutest faces when you're surprised, Ino-chan!" The Uzumaki countered, forcing Ino to turn away lest he see her bright blush. The blackette followed her as she walked away; half knowing that he was flirting with her the entire time.

"He makes me proud to be his brother," Naruto nodded, comical tears rolling down his face, Kakashi adamantly nodding his head also crying comically.

 **XXXX**

Naruto was currently in his cabin within the ship, trying his best to fall asleep, but for some odd reason the blonde had a bad feeling. The kind in which the hairs on his neck were sticking straight up with anticipation. He didn't fully understand, but had this sinking feeling that yet another of his escort missions was about to go south, for the hundredth time in his career. Rolling over, he oddly enough noticed his little brother and the Yamanaka heiress had found each other in their sleep.

He did his best not to chuckle at their obviously blooming relationship, but was surprised slightly when his sight traveled a little further and noticed Kakashi still wide awake. The former ANBU's nose was ever faithfully within the folds of his favorite series, and the blonde wondered how many of those books the man actually carried.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kakashi asked, noticing Naruto's attention on him without even taking his eyes from a line he'd read a handful of times.

"I'm getting the feeling we're not being told something about our charge, and that it's gonna lead to quite the interesting mission," The blonde admitted, a poof of smoke enveloping his hand before his own copy of the latest Icha Icha appeared there.

Kakashi sighed to himself, "If I've learned anything from our history of working together, your feelings usually never lie to you, and naturally draw every woman within a hundred mile radius towards you," The senior shinobi said, the last part only half serious. But, the two were brought from their idle chatter as Asuma calmly opened the door, a serious look in his flint colored eyes.

"I don't think anyone else has noticed, but I think you two should have a look at this," The chain smoker recommended, his tone just as serious as the look he held.

Kakashi and Naruto shared a short glance before standing from their bedrolls and quickly following their fellow Jounin. They rushed to the main deck as stealthily as possible, and had to double take at what they found in front of their ship when they reached the deck. "Can I please be wrong for once in my life?" Naruto asked looking at the island sized iceberg.

"It would seem not Otouto; can you sense any chakra signatures around?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Plenty, I'd say about four Jounin, ten Chuunin and twenty Gennin, but what worries me is the chakra signature that's reminding me of an Uchiha," He said, earning shocked looks from both men.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked, never having heard something so odd.

"I can sense because of my abilities within senjutsu, but sense I'm using nature chakra I can get a better feel for someone's chakra. This one has the same hate, power and thirst that most Uchiha have within them, even Sasuke," Naruto answered, earning a nod from the older man.

"Alright, here's the plan," Kakashi said, bringing their attention to him. "Naruto, you're going to make for the island first, make a separation between everyone else and the supposed Uchiha. You're in charge of handling them, but I'll need you to leave a few of your stronger clones to assist us," Naruto nodded, before pulling a twin pronged shuriken from his pocket dimension. "Asuma, get our Gennin awake, we'll be leaving Ino, Sakura and Chouji here to guard the ship in case anyone breaks through. Menma, Sasuke and Shikamaru will be coming with us to lend a hand," Asuma nodded as well, understanding the gravity of this situation.

When Asuma ran off to get the Gennin, Naruto threw his odd looking kunai high enough into the air that it would arch and rain down towards the island. **"Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"** He called, and that one kunai became a thousand, covering the makeshift island and killing any not lucky enough to get dodge. "Get ready for a transport," The blonde quickly grabbed Kakashi's shoulder, before both disappeared, reappearing on the island. Naruto disappeared by himself in another flash before screams started to fill the air, the blonde disposing of most of the opposition before the Gennin and Asuma arrived.

 **XXXX**

"Do you think you'll be able to tell him?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, asked a woman with untamed brown hair. The rather feral woman, who usually held a strong air of confidence and dominance, was biting her lip as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I don't want to be the one, but I know she would've wanted me to and I know I need to be the one to, the pup was like a second son to me," The Inuzuka matriarch answered, looking out of the window towards the Yondaime's stone face. "I still feel like it's my fault for trying to push her back into active duty," Tsume added, and Hiruzen's eyes darkened.

"You may want to think that, but one must overcome regret, you did what you thought was right as her mother," The aged Hokage said, his voice holding certainty in his words.

"I just hope Naruto-kun will see it that way," She said, as a single tear finally rolled down her tattooed cheek.

 **XXXX**

"Aniki, you've been slacking in your training," One of the Mokubunshin called out to Kakashi, watching as the revered Jounin panted from the use of his Sharingan. They had defeated majority of the Chuunin and Gennin, now focusing on the remaining three Jounin since Asuma and the Gennin had arrived. Menma and a small army's worth of his clones were currently eliminating the remaining Chuunin and Gennin, Sasuke and Shikamaru obviously lending their aid to the chakra monster.

But, Kakashi's eye quickly moved to the high speed taijutsu battle roughly a mile or more away from the island and boat. He knew Naruto was able to handle himself, but it wouldn't stop him from worrying.

Currently, once again fighting atop the salty blue waters, Naruto sported an almost crazed smile with how far this black haired woman was pushing him. His four pointed Mangekyo was idly spinning as his wolfish smile shined brightly for the woman. "I hate complimenting my opponents, but you're quite the powerful man," She said, her own sharingan holding a hungry look in them.

Naruto had been right when he was sensing out the chakra signatures earlier, she was indeed an Uchiha; but, it didn't change the fact that he had no clue how that was possible. "You've got beauty and power, I hate to admit that I'm beginning to find myself interested in an enemy," Naruto chuckled, managing to unknowingly flirt even in the midst of battle.

"Hm, and you've even got good taste, I'm finding myself a little upset we're on opposing sides," She effortlessly retorted, smiling seductively before charging at him. Naruto easily caught the punch, but was forced to lean away from the follow up, it narrowly missing his ear. However, he was caught off guard by the kick that connected with his side.

The woman's smirk quickly faded when the Naruto she had kicked turned into a block of ice, her eyes quickly moving trying to find the blonde. She barely flipped back when he emerged from the water, aiming an elbow at her jaw. But, she couldn't avoid the hand that clamped down on her ankle, pulling her back before he delivered a solid blow to her jaw.

She flew back at a surprising speed, and was once again caught off guard when he appeared below her and kicked her up into the air. "Have a swim!" He yelled, once again appearing from thin air to deliver a spinning heel kick. She coughed up some spittle before being launched into the water below them.

As he landed on the water, the surface exploded as she emerged from the water, a predatory smile on her face and blood in the corner of her mouth. "I had forgotten the taste of my own blood, I enjoy that you're not holding back on me even though I'm a woman," She said, but then her eyes quickly glanced towards the glacier. "Hn, seems those damn Haru Shinobi lasted a little longer than I thought," She muttered.

"Leaving already, Kurohime?" Naruto asked the woman not surprised that he sounded disappointed.

"Unfortunately, but I know we'll meet again my handsome Okami-kun," She winked, before disappearing in a swirling vortex that originated from her quickly formed Mangekyo.

Naruto sighed as she disappeared, though it was only Taijutsu, he was truly beginning to enjoy their fight. "Tch, damn woman," He muttered to himself, having more than a bit of trouble forgetting her. The blonde shook his head, before disappearing in his own space-time ninjutsu, returning to the glacier. A sad smile graced his features when he noticed the young Gennin had won, but were dealing with the pain and confusion of their first kills. He quickly came to his two little brothers, Menma and Sasuke as Asuma consoled Shikamaru, ruffling their heads of spiky hair making them look into his mix matched eyes. "I know all too well what you two are going through right now, but you both did the right thing, protecting your comrades the way you did," He said, his sad smile reaching their eyes. "Because of you, those three don't have to experience what you're going through just yet," He added, and both found solace in that fact.

"Thanks, Aniki," They both whispered, making his smile soften.

"I think I need to ask Sandayu-san to speak with Director-san about taking a short break here before continuing our journey, and I'll teach all of you something special in that time," He said, making them smile brightly nodding happily to him.

 **XXXX**

Miles away the same black haired woman Naruto had battled appeared within a dim lit throne room, four pairs of eyes landing on her heart shaped face and the elegant pattern of her unique eyes. "Welcome back, Uchiha-san, what is your assessment of the princess' guard detail?" The man sitting in the throne asked a cocky smirk on his face.

The smirk on her face made him feel unease, and a great amount at that, "You're going to need a larger army, Doto-san," She answered, and his smirk finally fell.

"And, what do you mean by that?" He asked, his anger boiling.

"Not only does she have Sharingan no Kakashi and Shugonin Junishi no Asuma; but, she has the infamous Gun Kira, Okami no Senso, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," She said, and smirked when all four pairs of eyes widened at the last name given. That "boy" was revered as the strongest ninja of the last three generations, surpassing his own parents and mentors. "When he and I fought, he wasn't even tapping into his true abilities and we were at a standstill," She said, not mentioning that they'd only used taijutsu and nothing more.

"Nadare, move to prepare all of your forces for an assault when that ship lands on our shores and prepare all of our war machines," Doto said to the man beside him with violet colored hair, who bowed submissively before disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes. "Suzuki-san, I can assume that you will assist them with this endeavor?" The brown haired man asked, though the proud woman resisted the urge to scoff at his rising killing intent.

"On the condition that I alone will be facing Okami-kun," She said, threateningly flashing her crimson eyes to get her point across. The intent from those eyes made Doto break out in a sweat, but he easily nodded, before she smiled and disappeared in a torrent of flames.

"Fubuki, Mizore, I want you two to keep an eye on that crow, when she's at her weakest eliminate her," He ordered, earning cruel smiles from two of his most loyal ninja as they bowed to him.

 **XXXX**

The woman now known as Uchiha Suzuki reappeared in the room Doto had given her when he purchased her assistance in his quest for power. She sighed as she looked into her mirror, looking at the wildly spiked ponytail and singular bang that covered her right eye that was her raven colored hair. Then to the curves that her violet battle kimono accentuated so well and the grey armor that covered her forearms and shins. The proud woman had tried to ignore it, but when she looked at the blonde shinobi, she never remembered feeling such heat in her chest as she did at that moment. Not even when unleashing her most powerful of Katon ninjutsu.

Her eyes turned from their calm and regal onyx to crimson with three concentric, thick black lines spiraling from the center pupil to the edge of her orbs where a thick black line made a barrier between the crimson of her orbs and the white of her eyes. From that thick line, sprouted three thin black spiraling lines that countered the thick black lines in direction. This being the ominous look of her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan "Is this, what you meant when you said that, Nii-sama?" She asked, her delicate fingers tracing the lids of her eyes. A smirking man with black hair longer than hers flashed into her head, before leaving just as soon as it was there.

She then looked out towards the moon high in the night sky, just outside her window. "You certainly are like no other man I've met before, my Okami-kun," She whispered, finding her heart pumping faster as she thought of a second meeting with him.

 **XXXX**

Naruto's glare leveled at the woman standing in the doorway of their current meeting, her attitude reminding him of the little boy he'd met in Nami no Kuni, Inari. Though, from the story Sandayu had just told them he could sort of understand her reasons, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. "There's no point, my uncle probably has an army four times the size of that one you just fought waiting on the shores of Haru no Kuni," She said, her eyes as cold as the country she was born to.

Everyone's head turned when they heard someone slam a fist on the table, and found Menma glaring at her with vulpine cerulean eyes. "So what, all you're doing is running from your problems and making the people who believe you can free them lose hope," Menma growled, surprising everyone, though Naruto and Kakashi smiled at him with pride in their eyes.

Naruto turned back towards her, his arms folded across his chest. "My Otouto is right, and I've faced much worse than a couple hundred Shinobi in my career, as I'm sure you remember me telling you," Naruto added, and the ones that didn't know his past looked on shocked. "I'm willing to do this whether we've got your approval or not, I'd have even more trouble sleeping than I already do if we didn't," He said, and his seniors looked at him with worry, namely Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi knew all too well the pain of losing your best friend.

The woman now known to be Kazehana Koyuki scoffed at his claim, "Fine, if death is what you want do as you please," She said, storming out of the room bring a sigh from the blonde's lips. Sandayu began to stand and follow her, but Naruto stopped and asked if he minded letting him handle it. The man seemed hesitant at first, but nodded his consent, trusting the blonde as he had since meeting him.

Naruto excused himself from the meeting, asking his fellow Shinobi and Sandayu to wait for his return so they could make a plan of attack, all nodding their head in agreement. The blonde easily followed the princess' scent, having no problem considering Koyuki, Sakura and Ino were the only three females within the ship. Her scent led him to her cabin, and he gently knocked at the door. "It's Naruto, Koyuki-san, would you mind giving me a moment to speak with you?" He asked, and his sharp hearing picked up on the surprised sound from the other end. She must not have thought it would be him to come after her.

"It's open, damn thing doesn't lock," She called out, agitation laced in her voice. But, when she saw the blonde's warm eyes focused on her as he walked in, she couldn't help but lose it. She didn't quite understand it, but since meeting this man, Koyuki had noticed herself acting differently more and more.

"Y'know, I didn't get the chance to say this earlier, but I think Koyuki is a much more fitting and beautiful name," Naruto said, shocking her with the honesty in his tone, it wasn't said to butter her up. She found herself giggling at him, unable to hold it in like she did everything else.

"You're such an idiot, but at least you're a sweet one," Koyuki said a smile gracing her lips, as she shook her head. "Are you not here to talk about earlier?" She asked, somewhat losing that rare smile of hers.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No, because I understand where you're coming from; but, it doesn't change the fact that my friends and I will be helping your country either way," He answered, making her look down.

"Why are you doing this? Risking your life for people you know nothing about?" She asked him, and he gave her a smile.

"I do this because since I lost my mother, I've dreamt of peace for everyone, so some kid would never have to experience the pain of watching their parents die in their arms," He said, and she felt a pang in her chest at his words. "Every time I look at you, I see the same pain in you that I see every time I look in the mirror. I hate that look, and I'm willing to lay my life down if it means I can rid just one person of it," He said, and a smile came to her face at the devotion in his voice.

The two were currently sitting on her bed, staring out of her room's ornate window to the waters below. Taking a glance towards him, to see he wasn't looking her way, Koyuki leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. A blush quickly spread across his face, and he looked at her with shocked eyes. "I may no longer be able to shed tears and have a feeling my happiness in life died, but I want to thank you for bringing a little bit of happiness back and giving me hope," She whispered, and Naruto was star struck by the beautiful, yet small, smile adorning her lips.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door, before turning back with a smile on his face. "Just a part of the job, Koyuki-hime," He said, before leaving the room and her to her thoughts; the smile never leaving her.

 **XXXX**

Naruto walked back into the meeting room, seeing that only the shinobi and Sandayu were left, it was plain to see that they had been waiting for him. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, from here on out we'll be discussing battle tactics, considering I'm sure there'll be quite the army waiting for us on that shore," He said, the usual friendliness and warmth in his eyes vanished. "That's why all six of you Gennin will be staying on this ship until we've gotten a feel for what these Haru Shinobi are worth in a fight," He said, and no one made to argue. "Now, what I'm beginning to tell you is highly classified information gathered by a network I myself have set up to gain information around all the Nations holding a military force….."

 **XXXX**

 **And, that's it for now, I know it's a pretty crappy chapter but I was able to introduce my OC Uchiha Suzuki; who you'll learn more about in the following chapters of the story. She will be a main character, and other that what you want to take from this chapter, that's all I'm saying about her. Hopefully, this will be able to hold you over until the next one and I do want to say sorry for the wait, but I do have actual priorities in my life. So, sorry? Anyway, remember to leave me a review and tell what you thought; what you liked, what you thought lacked, and how I can possibly improve, etc.**


End file.
